FESTA DE NOIVADO
by ac.kya
Summary: O QUE PODE ACONTECER QUANDO SEIYA E SAORI RESOLVEM NOIVAR E OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO DECIDEM CURTIR A FESTA? MUITA CONFUSÃO E RISOS
1. Chapter 1

cavaleiros do zodiaco bem como as musicas na presente fic utilizada, não me pertencem e sim aos seus respectivos donos.

A FESTA DE NOIVADO

CAPITULO I

No santuário  
>-depois de tantos anos enfim teremos uma festa nesse santuário não é miro<br>-tem razão deba só nunca pensei que seria a do noivado de Atena e seiya.  
>-já tava na hora né, da ultima vez esperaram tanto que ele acabou morrendo então ela disse que a culpa era minha e me amaldiçoou, fazendo-me mestre desse santuário apenas para depois ser morto por saga, ela ser salva e enviada ao Japão onde reencontrou o seu amado,<br>-shion você reclama de barriga cheia, fui eu que passei todo esse tempo lá sentado agüentando a chata da shunrey e o convencido do shyriu, só para esperar que o boiolinha do shun vira-se homem e toma-se a coragem que ninguém nesse anime tem de tentar matar a saori, e como se não fosse pouco à espera ainda tive que fingir querer defendê-la apenas para voltar a ser jovem depois disso ainda descobri que teria de morrer, por que aquela maluca se matou e seu quisesse aproveitar minha juventude teria de salva-la.  
>-mas agora tudo já passou vocês estão vivos graças a Atena então PAREM DE FALAR MAL DELA!<br>-ai saga você anda tão estressado não quer uma massagem  
>-Afrodite se você não tirar a sua mao boba de mim eu juro que vai ficar sem os dedos<br>-o que são uns dedinhos a mais ou a menos, desde que tenha alcançado seus objetivos.  
>-por Atena Afrodite se você não houvesse sido tão leal as minhas ordens quando me passei por mestre já teria te despachado para outra dimensão há muito tempo, mas por hora vou te dar apenas uma advertência.<br>-e qual seria meu saga  
>-mu cadê aquele psicopata<br>-qual deles  
>-e tem dois por acaso<br>-tem sim o kanom e o mdm  
>-não me assuste desse jeito mu continuamos com um único psicopata, o meu irmão é prepotente.<br>-é isso, esse titulo caiu como uma luva para ele, agora vejamos acho que o mdm esta ali fora do salão do mestre.  
>Saga leva Afrodite pelo braço para fora do salão<br>-mdm  
>-fala, por acaso tem um novo plano para dominar o mundo.<br>-sou eu saga  
>-desculpa pensei que fosse o kanom<br>Saga pensando... -o mdm e o meu irmão estão muito amigos, ou planejam dominar o mundo o e mdm realizar seu antigo sonho de ter a maior coleção de cabeças do mundo, ou o véu de masculinidade caiu e na falta de mulher esse dois viraram.  
>-não nem pensar ter irmão prepotente é uma coisa mais cunhado psicopata já é demais<br>-ta falando do que saga  
>-ah nada não eu só estava pensando<br>-afinal o que quer de mim  
>-eu queria que você desse um jeito no Afrodite, sabe deixar ele mais normal.<br>-mas nem se eu fosse o mister M  
>-não to te pedindo um milagre, é que como você concluiu seu curso de psicólogo por correspondência há pouco tempo pensei que precisasse de um paciente.<br>-paga quanto  
>-nada, mas já imaginou não ter mais ninguém a noite espiando nas janelas, ou roubando nossas fotos para por como pôster nas paredes do santuário, fotos mais comprometedoras, e...<br>-pode ir parando já entendi eu topo, e mais prometo que se ate o casamento de Atena ele não estiver curado jogo fora minha linda coleção de cabeças.  
>-não prometa o que não irá cumprir<br>-se eu falei saga ta falado  
>Mdm parte para a casa de cancer levando Afrodite consigo<br>-por que fica incentivando ele saga se sabe que como psicólogo o mdm não ganha nem para o chicletes  
>-kamus com esses dois longe daqui vou ter a certeza que na hora da festa não surgirão cabeças das paredes nem rosas envenenadas<br>-espero que tenha razão  
>Os dois entraram no salão para ajudar os demais nos preparativos<br>Duas horas mais tarde  
>-ufa enfim terminemos, já não agüentava mais.<br>-que é isso aioria parece mais velho do que eu  
>-aioros se estar dolorido e cansado é símbolo de velhice, eu sou mais velho que o dokko - diz miro sentando-se nas escadas fora do salão.<br>-sabe o que acontece aioros, é que ontem esse dois chegaram de madrugada.  
>-é mesmo shura, e aonde será que eles estavam.<br>Diz aioros olhando para seu irmão  
>-estávamos namorando<br>-a então é por isso que o miro ta arranhado desse jeito  
>-arranhado? Eu? Onde?<br>-perto da orelha miro  
>-a não mu esse arranhão não é culpa da shina eu fui coçar a orelha e me feri com a agulha escarlate<br>Shaka que terminou também foi meditar  
>-pó shaka não faz isso não<br>-o que foi miro  
>-o brilho do sol batendo na tua gadeia vai cegar todo mundo<br>-desculpa é que eu estava com um pouco de frio  
>-frio tem certeza shaka<br>-sim kamus  
>Mu se aproximou do amigo e mediu sua temperatura<br>-não shaka você não tem febre  
>Saga cutuca Camus<br>-eu disse que seria bom o Afrodite não estar aqui  
>-por que saga<br>-ora você esqueceu que ele vem de uma família de médicos, imagina só se ele pensa que assim como herdou a feminilidade da mãe ele pensa-se ter herdado o talento do pai, ele iria querer examinar o shaka.  
>-e ai seria o fim do cavaleiro de virgem<br>-nem morto deixaria que o Afrodite me tocasse -diz shaka tendo um arrepio - entre todos o Afrodite é o único que me deixa com medo  
>-compartilhamos do seu temor shaka<br>Diz deba serio fazendo os demais rirem minutos depois todos vão para suas casa para se arrumarem para a festa.  
>Os convidados começavam a chegar; Hilda e zigfried, fler e harquem, os demais guerreiros deuses vinham desacompanhados, julien vinha com mentis a sereia algo que tranqüilizou shyriu e os demais, shyriu estava acompanhado de shunrey, hyoga e eri shun e june, ikky estava sozinho assim como os demais cavaleiros de bronze, os guerreiros de Poséidon e alguns de hades bem como os cavaleiros de prata que como os de ouro haviam revividos também compareciam a festa, servas e algumas amigas e amigos dos noivos chegavam ao salão do mestre.<br>Ao ver passar por sua casa Orfeu e Eurídice Afrodite se apavorava  
>-por Atena com que roupa eu vou, essa armadura de peixes esta fora de moda, até por que se parece muito com a do dragão marinho que o charmoso do kanom usa.<br>Percebendo através do cosmo a angustia de seu paciente, mdm resolve ajudá-lo utilizando-se de seu cosmo.  
>(voz fantasmagórica do mdm) - Afrodite, Afrodite.<br>-papai é você, o senhor morreu e veio me atormentar para que eu me torne mais macho.  
>(voz fantasmagórica)- seria uma boa ideia...mas não eu não sou seu pai<br>-isso quer dizer que ele esta vivo  
>-não<br>-então ele morreu  
>-não<br>-se ele não morreu nem esta vivo só pode ter virado um vampiro, ou zumbi, ou então ele virou um espectro de hades  
>(voz fantasmagórica irritada)- eu é que vou saber, pergunta pra tua mãe, cara e me deixa em paz<br>Mdm desiste, mas então se lembra do que dissera a saga  
>-Afrodite sou eu mdm<br>-Mascarazinho é você  
>-eu vou te ajudar, ousa você deve ser natural e os outros verão sua beleza interior<br>-obrigado mdm  
>-agora se arruma logo que se você chegar atrasado Atena te mata<br>Satisfeito por ter ajudado seu paciente, mdm termina de se arrumar e sobe para o salão do mestre. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Na entrada do salão aioria estava recebendo os convidados enquanto esperava por Marin, quando ouviu um barulho  
>-Marin é você<br>Ele caminha ate a porta dos fundos que estava fechada, e se depara com Afrodite  
>-Afrodite o que aconteceu você foi atacado?<br>-não  
>-já sei te assaltaram, deve ter sido o Radamantyns ele tem inveja das nossa lindas armaduras douradas, mas pode deixar que eu me vingo por você<br>-é bom ver que você se importa comigo mas não aconteceu nada demais comigo  
>-então por que você ta peladão desse jeito<br>-é que o meu psicólogo me disse que eu deveria ser natural e os outros verão minha beleza interior  
>-acho que quando o mdm disse para você ser natural era para você ter vestido uma roupa simples sem tanta frescura, e o lance da beleza interior se referia a sua personalidade não ao que você tem por debaixo das vestes<br>-mas eu estou belo não estou  
>-belo você vai ficar com os hematomas da surra que Atena te der, se eu fosse você corria pra casa vestir algo, nem que seja só o tapa tudo do Tarzan<br>-tem razão aioria, além disse aquele invejoso do misty já copiou meu modelito,...hum com licença  
>Afrodite volta para casa de peixes, aioria corre para dentro e puxa mdm para fora do salão<br>-o que foi aioria?  
>-mdm quantos pacientes você tem?<br>-um só por que  
>-é que com o seus belos conselhos e o papo de beleza interior o Afrodite acabou achando que você esta mandando ele vir nu a festa<br>-aquele biba ta maluco, Atena me mataria se eu fizesse uma coisa dessas, seu eu pego o Afrodite ele vai virar uma das cabeças da minha coleção  
>-calma ai mdm o Afrodite foi se vestir, mas o nosso maior problema agora é o misty com a mania dele de ouvir conversa alheia parece que agora ele esta vindo bem natural a festa, se você pode imaginar o que significa ser natural para ele<br>-nem quero imaginar,.. Só que o misty não é minha culpa, mas já que você deu um jeito no Afrodite aioria eu vou cuidar do misty  
>-olha lá em mdm Atena te mata se rolar sangue essa noite<br>-pode deixar  
>Aioria volta para festa a procura de Marin, em quanto mdm sai a procura do misty e logo o encontra do modo como veio ao mundo, prestes a passar a mão no saga que nesse momento estava subindo da casa de gêmeos<br>-saga cuidado  
>Ele se vira a tempo de escapar da mão boba do misty, por sorte mdm consegue evitar que saga agarre o pescoço do cavaleiro de prata<br>-me larga mdm, eu vou matar ele  
>-relaxe saga, você não se lembra que quando o misty e o seiya lutaram ambos acabaram caído no tiete e bem o seiya parece ter saído ileso mais o misty – mdm balança a cabeça com um expressão de pena no olhar- esse pobre coitado desde então não é mais o mesmo<br>-é ele está cada vez mais descarado  
>-mais não é culpa dele, perdoe-o saga<br>-mdm você mudou mesmo em outros tempos tudo o que você diria seria: a cabeça é minha  
>-é e o fro certamente ficaria com o resto, mais bem agora tudo isso é passado, hoje em dia esse minha nova vida como psicólogo me exige grandes renuncias<br>-quer ajuda para levar o misty para casa dele  
>-não precisa ele vai sozinho quer ver<br>Mdm se aproxima de misty que nesse momento estava agachado nas escadas da terceira casa  
>-por Atena cara não faz isso ai não<br>Miro desse gritando desesperado  
>-o que foi miro<br>-o que foi saga? O misty ta peladão tentando fazer suas necessidades biológicas em frente da sua casa e você ai nessa calma toda, esqueceu que parte do seu castigo por tentar matar Atena é limpar de joelhos com uma escova de dente todos os 2.560 degraus das doze casas  
>-amanhã e o dia do kanon afinal eu não fui o único a tentar matar Atena, e já que você tocou nesse assunto miro deixa eu dizer que esse castigo não é justo, o Julian a Hilda o hades e por que não o shun também tentaram matar Atena então por que não foram castigados<br>-a Hilda saga estava sendo controlada por Poséidon e o shun por hades  
>-ta mais e o hades e o Julian<br>-o hades já era, e quanto Poséidon eu já acho castigo de mais ele ter que agüentar aquela coisa do sorento tocando aquela porcaria de flauta e o que é pior, é sempre a mesma musica  
>-vendo por esse lado eu ate acho que meu castigo é uma maravilha<br>-então por que ta deixando o misty fazer essa nogeira  
>-o misty não está defecando miro<br>-ta fazendo o que então saga  
>-ele esta trocando de cor<br>Respondeu mdm que tirava do bolso um relógio de prata  
>-a única cor que ele vai ganhar é o roxo devido aos hematomas que a saori vai provocar nele<br>Mdm começa a balançar o relógio em frente ao misty  
>-ei mdm o que vai fazer<br>-já faz algum tempo, na verdade desde que renasceu que o misty pensa ser o cavaleiro de camaleão- explicou mdm – mais desde ontem ele acha que é o próprio camaleão  
>Miro e saga começam a observar mdm em ação<br>-misty, misty  
>-sim mestre<br>-olha saga ta dando certo  
>-misty você não é um camaleão você é um lagarto<br>-sim mestre  
>-sim mestre<br>-essa não mdm você hipnotizou o saga também  
>-miro segura o saga ai eu vou cuidar desse primeiro<br>Mdm leva misty para casa e volta para ajudar saga  
>-como ele está miro<br>-voltou ao normal  
>-saga você está bem<br>-estou sim mdm por que  
>-por nada não vamos voltar para a festa antes que Atena chegue<br>A cada dez passo que davam saga tirava a língua para fora rapidamente  
>-mdm você acha que o saga fica nos mostrando a língua por que<br>-sim miro é efeito da hipnose afinal por alguns minutos ele foi um lagarto 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

No salão aioria procurava Marin que por sinal estava conversando com fenrir, com ciúmes o cavaleiro de leão se aproxima fazendo com que fenrir se afaste  
>-Marin eu estava te procurando<br>-é, por que  
>-como assim meu amor não havíamos combinado de entrarmos juntos na festa<br>-é mais parece que você estava se divertindo muito enquanto me esperava  
>-do que esta falando Marin<br>Marin pega o braço do cavaleiro e o guia para fora  
>-aioria pensa que eu não vi você com umazinha ali atrás do templo, quando eu me aproximei ela foi embora<br>Marin tira a mascara por que as lagrimas já estavam lhe afogando  
>-como você pode me trair aioria<br>-Marin me deixa explicar..  
>-explicar o que aioria ela já estava até nua<br>-Marin espere  
>Marin furiosa começa a se dirigir para as doze casa com a intenção de ir embora mas devido a seus estado transtornado ela acaba desmaiando<br>Aioros e Afrodite, já devidamente vestido subiam rumo a sala do mestre quando vêem Marin desmaiar e aioria correr para socorrê-la  
>-Marin, Marin você está bem<br>-aioria o que você fez para a Marin  
>-eu não fiz nada aioros<br>-Afrodite cuide dela um pouco eu preciso falar com meu irmão  
>Aioros se afasta um pouco do local com aioria<br>-faz tempo que eu preciso ter essa conversa com você aioria  
>-humm<br>-quando você era pequeno eu tinha que cuidar de você e treinar ao mesmo tempo então eu encontrei um jeito pratico para fazer isso – aioros põem a mão no ombro do irmão – aioria pode ser que você não se lembre mais muitas foram as vezes em que eu o usei como saco de pancadas, sabe como é o nosso saco de areia foi furado pelo o saga em um ataque de loucura  
>-o que aquela coisa pendurada no local de treinamento é um saco de areia<br>-é sim, você pensou que era o que  
>-aquela coisa fede muito então uma vez eu perguntei para o mdm o que era e ele me disse que era o ultimo aprendiz de seu mestre que ousou desafiá-lo<br>-mais o guilty era uma maluco mesmo  
>-então por que o suposto saco de areia fede tanto<br>-é por que o pano esta apodrecendo devido as goteiras do salão  
>-entendi<br>-voltando ao assunto aioria, eu te usava como saco de pancadas desse modo treinava e ficava de olho em você, mas muitas vezes meus golpes acertavam sua cabeça -aioros batia com força no peito – é minha culpa minha máxima culpa  
>-ei aioros não se culpe<br>-como eu não vou, se você é um idiota, afeminado, tem lapso de memória é tudo por que eu bati demais na sua cabeça  
>Aioros com lagrimas tenta abraçar o irmão mais Afrodite o atrapalha<br>-eu já sei por que a Marin desmaiou – diz Afrodite se levantando após ter examinado Marin –o que ela tem é neném  
>-não diga bobagens Afrodite a Marin é pura e sei que o aioria a respeita<br>-aioros não é só por que você é meu irmão que pode chamar a Marin de burra  
>-aioria se não entendeu, pergunta antes de fala bobeira, eu não chamei a Marin de burra eu disse que ela é pura<br>-ah sim aioros agora eu entendi, mas Afrodite de onde você tirou a ideia que a Marin está grávida  
>-eu ouvi um barulho na barriga dela aioria<br>-quer dizer que cada vez que o meu estomago fazer barulho de fome Afrodite , eu tenho que tacar uma mamadeira no umbigo para poder assim alimentar o neném  
>Aioros começou a rir sem parar<br>-esta rindo do que aioros, quem te garante que você não salvou um estomago em desenvolvimento ao invés de Atena  
>-chega de bobagens, aioria você não acha melhor levar a Marin para descansar.<br>-tem razão Aioros embora ache que ela desmaiou por que anda fazendo regime, mas o que se pode fazer se ela nunca acredita quando eu digo que ela esta linda.  
>-ela tentando ficar mais bonita para você e você traindo ela<br>-o que Afrodite o meu irmão estava traindo a Marin  
>-era o que ela estava dizendo antes de empacotar<br>-Afrodite seu tapado a pessoa de quem a Marin estava falando era você. -aioria pega Marin nos braços -...Afrodite eu posso levar a Marin para descansar na sua casa  
>-pode sim aioria a chave esta no cabelo de Afrodite<br>-nem vem o seu cabelo cheira rosa ate demais para o meu gosto alem disso eu estou segurando a Marin, aioros você poderia pegar a chave com o fro.  
>-desde que você me salve caso o Afrodite se empolgue<br>-por que falam como se eu não pudesse ouvi-los, e apesar de ser maravilhoso ter qualquer um de vocês tocando nos meus lindos cabelos, a chave esta presa nos cabelos da estatua de Afrodite em frente da minha casa... Agora se não se importam eu já estou indo. - Afrodite apanha algo no chão e sai  
>-pobre Afrodite eu disse para o saga que colocar um menino para treinar com um transformista com serias crises de identidade sexual traria conseqüências no futuro e o resultado esta ai um cavaleiro que deveria ser forte e viril transformado em um projeto de barbie, mas enfim o Afrodite agora ate é uma boa pessoa.<br>-ele é sim aioros, agora venha me ajudar que eu não vou conseguir abrir a porta com a Marin nos braços. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

No salão saori e seiya enfim haviam chegado, os músicos começaram a tocar, mas a grande surpresa ainda estava por vir, era à banda que tocaria no auge da festa quando o bolo de noivado fosse cortado uma banda de nome os kanudos.  
>Aioros chegou e foi cumprimentar o casal<br>-seiya, saori boa noite perdoem-me o atraso.  
>-aioros que bom vê-lo – cumprimentou seiya<br>-boa noite aioros... A Marin e o aioria eu ainda não os vi  
>-Atena, a Marin sentiu-se mau e aioria esta com ela.<br>(saori pensando) – ai que inveja da Marin já está grávida e nem é noiva ainda, e eu três anos de namoro agora esse noivado e, no entanto ate agora não passamos de beijinhos, o seiya não se atreveu nem a tentar algo mais ousado... - saori olha para o lado e seiya conversando com Aioros a olha e lhe lança um sorriso...- mas ele é tão lindo será que não é gay, tudo leva crer que sim afinal o mais bonito dos cavaleiros de prata é em minha opinião o misty e no entanto..,o mais decente dos cavaleiros de ouro é o Afrodite que faz jus ao nome que tem, dos guerreiros deuses o mime mais chick e mais boiola, o sorento do Poséidon então usa até uma armadura que parece um vestido, o toma então age como homem mais aquela saia...-saori suspira tristemente olhando para seiya sem vê-lo...- será que o meu príncipe encantado é princesa  
>-saori você esta bem<br>-ah. sim  
>Na casa de peixes depois de fazerem as pazes aioria e Marin procuravam desesperadamente pela mascara da amazona<br>-se Atena me vir sem a mascara ela poderá ficar brava  
>-por que você não usa a do seu irmão então<br>-ela só cobre a região dos olhos aioria  
>-esta bem Marin eu vou sair lá fora para procurar<br>Nas escadas que descem do salão shaka descia totalmente corado com o convite que uma amazona a pouco lhe fizera. Quando encontrou aioria  
>-o que houve aioria você perdeu algo por aqui<br>-shaka, você é minha salvação, sua armadura tem mascara não tem.  
>-tem sim aioria por que<br>-é que eu perdi a mascara da Marin  
>-venha comigo até a minha casa<br>Shaka passou na frente e aioria o segui sussurrando algo que shaka não pode ouvir  
>-tomara que os comentários sobre o shaka ser shakira seja falso<br>Os dois seguem rumo a casa de virgem quando um pensamento faz shaka tremer  
>-aioria você não acha que o Afrodite seria capaz de ter roubado a mascara da Marin para usá-la seria<br>-normalmente ele não faria uma coisa dessas, mas agora que ele esta se tratando com o mdm eu não duvido de mais nada.  
>Shaka entra em sua casa e sai com dois objetos a mascara de virgem e um pequeno frasco<br>-você desceu até aqui para apanhar um remédio, por que não pediu ao mestre um remédio, sabe que aqueles aposentos dele é quase um hospital tem de tudo lá de viagra a aparelho cardíaco.  
>-eu pretendia ir meditar, mas acho que não fará mal ficar mais um pouco na festa, e quanto a esse remedinho não é para mim é para o Afrodite.<br>-para ele por que  
>-digamos aioria que acontecimentos recentes me fizeram querer ajudar o mdm a fazer do Afrodite um homem com H maiúsculo<br>-não entendi nada, mas sei que você não faria nada de errado com ele.  
>-com a quantidade de amigas que o miro trouxe para festa o Afrodite não terá problema algum<p>

Aioria e Marin voltam a festa e encontram Afrodite que já sem a mascara conversa com mime e ao que parece os dois estão tão felizes que shaka sente pena de estragar a diversão do amigo e decide jogar fora o remedinho, ao jogar o frasco pela janela ele não vê que acerta thor que tenta ir atrás de shaka mais miro o impede desculpando-se pelo amigo thor aceita as desculpas, miro vendo que objeto jogado aparentemente se tratava de um frasco de remédio o apanha e guarda com sigo.  
>-shaka você fez uma grande coisa jogando aquilo fora, e por isso temos de comemorar.<br>Miro pega com o garçom dois copos de bebida  
>-um brinde<br>-sabe que eu não bebo coisas alcoólicas miro  
>-é só água confie em mim... Água que passarinho não bebe...(pensa miro)<br>-mas miro eu...  
>-vamos shaka, vejamos quem bebe antes.<br>Miro e shaka viram os copos ao mesmo tempo tomando tudo de um só gole, após engolir shaka faz uma careta e parece quere abrir os olhos miro então o guia para fora do salão em uma área deserta.  
>-ergue a cabeça para o céu ou vai acabar destruindo alguma coisa útil no santuário<br>Shaka abre os olhos liberando seu cosmo junto a algumas lagrimas e palavrões cujo significado miro nem conhecia  
>-é apenas água né miro<br>-ta reclamando por que é bom não é  
>-eu falo com Buda são, agora imagine com quem eu falaria de porre<br>-eu vi o mdm falando com a bunda dele quando estava de porre, pelado andando pelas doze casas, foi a coisa mais medonha que eu já vi – miro teve um arrepio se lembrando da cena.  
>-miro a bebida é proibida para mim por que ela destrói a vida lentamente<br>-por isso você prefere o suicídio  
>-esta falando do que<br>Miro mostrou o frasco  
>-você jogou fora por que não teve coragem de se matar não é... Sei que as coisas as vezes andam meio difícil, mas suicídio shaka? Eu já acho complicado a gente sair vivo das batalhas e você fica tentando se matar<br>-só se fosse de fu... Á não importa leia o rotulo e entendera  
>-chumbinho, em outras palavras veneno de rato.<br>-tem certeza - diz shaka surpreso  
>-tenho<br>Shaka pega o frasco e lê o rotulo  
>-miro... Miro... miro<br>-esse é meu nome se importaria de não gasta-lo muito, e desembuchar logo.  
>-eu iria dar isso ao Afrodite pensando que era o remedinho do dokko<br>-você iria é matar ele apesar de que para o fro tanto o chumbinho quanto o viagra seriam um veneno  
>-eu preciso beber algo ou vou passar mal de tanto remorso que sinto isso foi castigo de Buda por minhas, mas intenções.<br>-assim é que se fala shaka  
>Os dois se dirigem ao improvisado porem elegante bar<br>-o que vão querer beber senhores  
>-wisque<br>-leite - responde shaka  
>-leite o senhor acha por acaso que eu tenho uma vaca escondida atrás desse balcão é<br>-trás igual ao meu - diz miro ao barman que foi buscar as bebidas  
>-mimosa – shaka pula para traz do balcão chamando desesperado – cadê você minha mimosa, venha aqui o papai vai te proteger desses canibais devoradores de carne vermelha.<br>-shaka sai daí  
>-miro, ela não esta aqui - diz o virginiano aparentemente transtornado com a possibilidade de sua preciosa mimosa ter virado churrasco – minha mimosa miro ela sumiu.<br>-foi só uma brincadeira não havia vaca alguma ai agora para de pagar mico e vamos beber  
>Em um canto do salão Camus sentava-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas<br>-mestre Camus  
>-essa não, por que não o matei quando tive chance.<br>-mestre – hyoga sentou-se perto dele – o senhor parece tão triste e cansado  
>-estou bem - Camus diz tentando evitar conversar, apanhando uma revista sobre psicologia reversa, nesse momento ele se lembra de alguns aplicativos básicos desse método que desde que se formou mdm não parava de tentar ensinar aos cavaleiros de ouro que tinham discípulos "é isso essa é a minha salvação" pensou o aquariano olhando para seu discípulo – sabe o que acontece hyoga como seu mestre eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim e vá fazer isso no meu lugar, mas o fato é que Atena me pediu para fazer uma grandiosa escultura dela e do seiya, eu já não tenho mais forças para continuar estou fraco, com fome passei horas trabalhando na escultura e agora que falta tão pouco não tenho meios de terminá-la pos gastei toda minha energia.<br>-não se preocupe mestre eu irei terminá-la para o senhor  
>-faria isso por mim<br>-sim Camus, meu mestre.  
>Hyoga se despede, e sai para a fonte de Atena onde ficaria a escultura, no caminho ele encontra Isaac.<br>-onde esta indo hyoga  
>-a fonte de Atena<br>-vou com você - diz Isaac seguindo com hyoga.

Aldebaram estava em silencio perto da janela ouvindo a conversa de kanom e radamantyns quando saori se aproxima  
>-aldebaram você viu o seiya<br>-psiu... -o touro pede silencio – escute acho que aqueles dois planejam algo  
>-então fazemos o seguinte você mata a gazela rosa e eu mato o playboizinho<br>-ta, mas eu ainda acho radamantyns que estamos esquecendo alguém.  
>-eu também acho kanom, mas quem poderia ser... -radamantyns pensa alguns minutos-... lembrei tem aquela gata da Hilda, a mas ela só manda naqueles pingüins eu não to a fim de ficar com aquele fim de mundo não<br>-a tem também aquele travesti que se acha o Maximo só por que é filha de Zeus  
>Saori ouvindo isso se irrita<br>-eu aceito que fiquem criando planos idiotas para matarem os outros, mas não que me chamem de traveco eu sou mulher e se o seiya não fosse tão tapado ele poderia provar isso a vocês,... Escutem bem não quero que continuem falando mal de mim e se querem dominar o mundo é melhor tirarem o cavalinho da chuva  
>Saori parte dali seguida de aldebaram<br>-que deusa estressada essa a quem o seu irmão serve, não é a toa que ele seja maluco, alem disso por que ela se estressou não dissemos mentira nenhuma o Abel parece mesmo um traveco com aquele brinco, o vestido e o jeitinho delicadinho dele, kanom você esta me ouvindo.  
>Kanom estava olhando ao redor e sorri ao ver jabu<br>-jabu- ele grita – a saori mandou você sair da chuva  
>Após dizer isso kanom volta a prestar a tensão ao radamantyns<br>-pode me responder por que se importou tanto com o unicórnio, to começando a achar que você me trouxe ate aqui para planejar-mos nosso futuro, mas como um casal gay não como os donos do mundo.  
>-não faça jus à cor de seus cabelos, você não ouviu a saori dizer, que se queremos dominar o mundo é melhor tirar-mos o cavalinho da chuva, foi isso que eu fiz agora podemos continuar.<br>-depois eu é que sou o loiro burro 


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Na fonte de Atena  
>-terminei – diz hyoga se afastando para contemplar melhor a escultura onde seiya e saori estão abraçados - ficou perfeito, o mestre Camus é mesmo um grande artista.<br>-aquele vadio só criou um bloco de gelo todo disforme, foi você que esculpiu toda a imagem, hyoga  
>-o Camus é mesmo um gênio criar algo tão lindo<br>-ele é um explorador fdp e sem vergonha, explorou a vida inteira aquela anta do cristal e ta fazendo o mesmo com você, não sei por que ele é o cavaleiro de aquário, aquário é para peixe não para um sangue suga como ele.  
>-ei Isaac já terminou a sua escultura<br>-já e tenho orgulho em dizer que esta idêntico  
>-e quem, é sua namorada<br>-eu não tenho namorada, ainda... Tava pensando em chamar a shina para sair o que você acha hyoga  
>-do que da escultura ou da shina<br>-da shina  
>-eu acho que ela e bem bonitinha, mas psicopata demais tenta matar todo mundo, as vezes eu ate me pergunto será que todos os italianos desse desenho são insanos.<br>-eu estava perguntando o que você acha de eu ficar com ela  
>-sei lá a shina é meio obcecada demais<br>-desde que seja por mim eu não me importo  
>-se eu fosse você Isaac tomava cuidado com aquelas garras dela, já perdeu um olho não vai querer perder o outro.<br>-você fala em perder, como se o meu olho tivesse simplesmente saltado do meu rosto, e quer saber hyoga não me importa o que você acha, eu gosto dela e vou convidá-la para sair, agora me diz o que acha da escultura.  
>-está bonita, mas quem é.<br>-como assim quem é, quem mais eu poderia homenagear desse jeito por ter salvado minha vida.  
>-o nosso mestre tem cabelo comprido e de fato é um pouco magro demais, mas ele não tem esses peitões Isaac.<br>-se eu fosse esculpi o Camus eu teria de esculpir um ninho enorme por que é lá que os chupins botam seu ovos para as titicas criarem em quanto ficam na moleza, por que o seu amado Camus não passa de um chupim da pior espécie.  
>-Isaac não me diga que esse é o Poséidon<br>-é esta idêntico não esta  
>-só se for a mãe dele o quem sabe a esposa, Isaac o Poséidon é homem, bem pelo menos é o que dizem, mas eu tenho lá minhas duvidas.<br>-homem será  
>-é o que todo mundo diz, e deve ser verdade, pelo menos de mulher ele gosta.<br>-droga... -Isaac soca o ar -... E esse é o meu melhor olho, não pode estar estragado.  
>-não se preocupe Isaac um óculos resolve seu problema<br>-um óculos hyoga, eu não consigo diferenciar um homem de uma mulher, eu não preciso de óculos eu preciso é de um milagre.  
>-ouvi alguém pedir um milagre<br>Uma elegante mulher de cabelos azuis, vestido colado e sensual surgir diante de ambos.  
>-viu hyoga eu disse que o Poséidon era uma mulher, mesmo achando que ela deve ter algum problema para ter pedido Atena em casamento, mas ainda assim tem as formas de uma mulher.<br>-que mulher o que Isaac, esse daí e o kassa de lyumnades (o metamorfo dos generais marinas)  
>-eu mato se for ele<br>Kassa se transforma em eiri e corre pra perto de hyoga  
>-hyoga me ajude<br>-sai fora jaburu  
>-segura ele hyoga, o Poséidon vai ter sua escultura á se vai.<p>

-aioros pensei que estivesse gostando da festa  
>Diz seiya encontrando a cavaleiro de sagitário frente a porta de saída do salão<br>-e eu estou  
>-então por que esta indo embora<br>-é que eu vim buscar a câmera do deba emprestada  
>-vai filmar alguém espero que não seja o fro dando um show de estrepitasse em algum lugar<br>-na verdade vou filmar uma vídeo cassetada  
>-vídeo cassetada<br>-quer vir junto alguns minutos de ausência nem serão notados  
>Aioros e seiya chegam ao coliseu onde mu, shaka, shion, e shura estão sentados em uma mesa que parece ter sido tele transportada da casa de Áries, e colocada ao centro da arena de treinamento, ambos se aproximam.<br>-Áries não bebe quem bebe é o capricórnio  
>-seiya... - shura deixa a mesa e se dirige ate seiya abraçando-o<br>-shura não querendo ser fresco mais o seu bafo esta me embriagando  
>-você já é maior de idade não faz mal ficar um pouco bêbado seiya<br>-aioros te asseguro, eu tenho bons motivos para não querer estar bêbado essa noite  
>-isso ai seiya, prove que você não é boiola - grita shura que acaba caindo ao tentar voltar para a mesa.<br>-você trouxe mais mé, disse shaka com a cabeça sobre a mesa e uma voz estranha que todos pensaram ser conseqüência da bebedeira  
>-as bebidas estão lá para vocês beberem, mas não acham que estão exagerando.<br>-extra gelado melhor ainda, cadê seiya.  
>-eu não trouxe bebida comigo shura – disse seiya segurando-se para não rir do cavaleiro que gatinhava de quatro no chão<br>-sorte que o fro não esta aqui  
>-mu você que esta mais sobréo consegue trazer uma loira gelada para nós<br>-vou tentar memstre  
>-Men o que mu - diz aioros se aproximando<br>-mostre, memstre memstro, monstro.  
>-não seria mestre<br>-foi o que eu disse monstre  
>-desisto - diz seiya dando de ombros<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Na fonte de Atena kassa transformado em eiri corre atrás de hyoga, Isaac apesar de querer pegar kassa não conseguia parar de rir da cara de hyoga sendo assediado  
>-Isaac me ajude, eu juro que compro um tapa olho de presente para você se me ajudar<br>-coroa bo...  
>Isaac não completa o golpe, pos kassa desaparece no momento em que consegue agarrar hyoga<br>-droga, esse olho falhou de novo  
>Hyoga aparece no coliseu sendo agarrado por kassaeiri  
>-mu<br>-o que foi shura  
>-o mestre pediu uma loira gelada, não uma loira assanhada, afinal nos já temos o shaka aqui com nois<br>-nós shura, e quanto você shaka vai deixar ele falar isso de você  
>-não adianta falar com ele mu, o shaka desmaiou faz tempo<br>-se ele dormiu- fala seiya confuso- quem esta bebendo a parte dele shion  
>-acho que era o mu<br>-eu não moenstre, shura era você  
>-eu lá vou conseguir beber os copos do shaka ele é o que mais erra<br>-mas se ele esta dormindo como pode estar falando  
>-tem razão seiya eu não tinha pensado nisso- diz shion<br>Aioros se aproxima, e sorrindo mostra as imagens recém gravadas a seiya  
>-então não era o shaka mas o dokko<br>Mu, shura novamente de quatro e shion olham por debaixo da mesa e vêem dokko com seu sorriso dourado, devido a dentadura quase toda com dentes de ouro, rindo feito hiena  
>-sai daí dokko<br>-to saindo shiiiiiiiiiiiiionnnnnn  
>Dokko se senta no lugar de shaka que mu tele transporta para casa de virgem<br>-seiya esta tudo muito divertido mas dá para você me livrar dessa coisa  
>-fugindo de mulher hyoga<br>-isso não é uma mulher aioros  
>Hyoga consegue enfim se soltar e prepara seu pó de diamante<br>-isso não vai adiantar use a excussão aurora – diz Isaac chegando ao coliseu  
>-Isaac, nos somos do mesmo time, me ajuda<br>-so te ajudou kassa se assumir a forma do Poséidon de verdade, afinal eu jamais poderia permitir que alguém ferisse meu mestre.  
>Kassa se transforma nesse momento o golpe de hyoga o atinge congelando-o<br>-eu disse que o Poséidon teria sua estatua,... Hyoga agora que esse assunto está resolvido me diz o que veio fazer aqui.  
>-o mu me trouxe<br>-mas por que  
>-nem pergunte Isaac, aqueles quatro, estão em uma outra dimensão.<br>-não deixe o saga ouvir vocês falando em outras dimensões, no estado em que ele esta arrisca querer enviar vocês dois para uma delas.  
>Diz aioros entretido em uma filmagem<br>-por que diz isso aioros, eu pensei que o saga já estivesse curado da loucura.  
>-deixa ele terminar de rolar as escadas que você saberá seiya<br>Seiya corre ajudar saga enquanto Isaac decide desafiar os quatro cavaleiros embriagados para uma competição de trava língua  
>-vamos lá quero ver quem consegue dizer:<br>-um ninho de magafagafos  
>Sete magafagafinhos têm<br>Quem os desmafagafar  
>Bom desmagafador será<br>-um ninho de maragatos, sete maragatinhos tem quem os desmontar bom desmontador será.  
>-da onde você tirou isso mu<br>-foi o ciclope quem disse shion  
>-ciclope mu você se engana o cabelos de alface faz parte dos marinas não dos ex-mem<br>-he-mem, eu sou o he-mem – dokko vira a mesa de perna para o ar arranca uma das pernas e impunhando-a como uma espada grita – pelos poderes de greicicou.  
>Ele volta a sua forma jovem, perdendo novamente a pele roxa, de um modo nojento que faz mu, Isaac e shura sentirem-se enjoados.<br>-não podia fazer isso em outro lugar ioda paraguaio  
>-agora estou pronto para vencer te desafio rapaz<br>Diz dokko para Isaac, fazendo posse de machão.  
>-manda vê<br>-um ninho de gatosmorfados, tem sete gatosmofardinho, quem os desmorfar, bom desmorfador terá... Consegui agora so me explique uma coisa, o que os sete gatinhos estão fazendo com os morfadores, não são os power ranger que usam isso.  
>-talvez os sete gatinhos sejam deles dokko<br>-tem razão mu eu não tinha pensado nisso  
>Isaac ajoelha-se no chão sentindo dor no estomago de dar tanta risada<br>-ei Isaac por que esta rindo feito hiena  
>-eles eu desculpo por me chamarem de ciclope por eu ser cego de um olho, mas a você eu não pretendo perdoar se continuar de gracinha hyoga.<br>Diz o general tentando parecer serio, mas voltando a rir quando dokko acerta as pernas de mu com a perna da mesa que era agora sua espada, fazendo o cavaleiro de Áries ir ao chão.  
>-saga você esta bem<br>-eu tropecei em algo nojento no caminho entre a casa de escorpião e sagitário.  
>Saga se levanta do chão e olha indignado para aioros que continuava filmando tudo<br>-aioros seu fi... Você me deixou cair todos aqueles degraus por vingança não foi você deve ter me visto caindo.  
>-vi mais pensei que você estivesse bêbado<br>-se eu estivesse bêbado certamente já teria morrido, naqueles degraus tropeçando em alguma outra nogeira que vocês deixam jogada por lá, alem disso aioros saiba que um cavaleiro de ouro defensor de Atena jamais beberia a ponto de perder a sobriedade e pagar qualquer tipo de mico.  
>-bem saga então aqueles quatro deve ter renunciado a seus deveres de cavaleiro - diz o cavaleiro de sagitário apontando para a mesa que para surpresa quase geral, esta vazia.<br>-para onde eles foram  
>-eles estão lá hyoga<br>Diz seiya indicando a entrada da arena onde quatro cavaleiros empenhavam todas as suas forças para manterem-se em pé, diante deles atrás de uma linha feita no chão estava Isaac parado com o braço erguido.  
>-Isaac o que vai fazer com eles<br>-nada hyoga é so uma brincadeira  
>-Isaac pare de expor eles ao ridículo dessa maneira<br>-mais eles querem alem disso sei que se divertirão vendo o vídeo amanha  
>-hyoga quis se aproximar para impedir o amigo, mas aioros o impediu.<br>-eu acho que o Camus estava te procurando hyoga  
>-verdade aioros<br>-eu não minto  
>-mestre eu estou indo - hyoga sai desesperado rumo o as doze casas<br>-por que disse que não mente se acaba de fazê-lo – diz saga  
>-ele não deixou eu completar a frase, eu estava para dizer que não minto quando estou morto.<br>-bem cavaleiros vocês entenderão tudo o que tem a fazer é chegar ao outro lado da arena, quem chegar primeiro vence na suas marcas, preparados, e já. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

No salão de festa june conversa com saori e shun decide ir falar com ikki pos esse certamente estaria só em algum canto, mas o encontra próximo a mesa.  
>-ikki eu estava te procurando<br>-o que foi shun  
>-é que eu acho que você deve estar se sentindo um pouco so<br>-não se preocupe comigo shun, eu estou com meus novos amigos, so vim comer algo e já estou voltando para lá.  
>-novos amigos? – disse shun sentindo um pouco de ciúmes – quem são eles<br>-o kanon e o radamantyns  
>-eles!<br>-é desde que eu salvei o kanon de perder a cabeça, e o radamantyns de levar uns tapas do aiacos os dois se mostraram gente fina, agora shun desculpa mais eu preciso ir.  
>Ikki sai na ampla varanda do salão<br>-ikki, por que demorou tanto.  
>-eu tive que me livrar do meu irmão primeiro radamantyns<br>-você mima seu irmão demais ikki  
>-isso é pura inveja sua kanon -diz ikki- mais o saga só não vai muito com a sua cara por sua própria culpa kanon<br>-minha culpa?  
>-é sim foi você quem passou a vida atormentando ele ate que ele enlouqueceu<br>-o saga é louco de nascença, na verdade acho que foi por culpa do medico ele era meio cego sabe e como a minha mãe acreditava estar grávida de so um bebe o medico pegou o saga e jogou no lixo achando que era a placenta mais quando o lixeiro foi apanhar o lixo o saga decidiu chorar e essa atitude o salvou, mais acho que em algum momento ele deve ter batido forte a cabeça e enlouqueceu.  
>-ei vocês dois da para pararem de fofocar e me ajudar um pouco, - disse radamantyns.<br>-mais afinal para que você quer ajuda  
>-o cavalinho roxo não te contou ikki<br>-o que  
>-nos somos parte dos kanudos agora e temos de preparar a seleção de musicas rápido por que a banda clássica já esta terminando de se apresentar<br>-radamantyns seu atormentado pare de chamar nosso empresário de cavalinho roxo –radamantyns e ikki olham surpresos para kanom que se explica – pelo o chame assim quando ele não estiver vindo para cá  
>-jabu chega achando um pouco estranho à maneira em que os três lhe cumprimentam sorrindo<br>-ikki que bom que te encontrei, queria saber se você quer participar dos kanudos.  
>-pensei que o grupo estivesse completo,<br>-e estava os integrantes eram hyoga, Isaac, kanon, jamiam, com aldebaram na bateria e miro no teclado mais de repente todos os integrantes começaram e sumir.  
>-o jamiam estava por ai ate agora pouco<br>-estava mais como você já deve estar sabendo ele esta em tratamento psicológico com o mdm.  
>-e o que tem isso<br>-tem ikki que ultimamente ele estava com problemas para se comunicar com seus corvos então justo hoje logo após resolver o problema do misty o mdm foi ajudar o jamiam e o hipnotizou para que ele passasse a pensar novamente como um corvo e pudesse assim voltar a falar com eles  
>-me deixa adivinhar a hipnose não saiu como esperado e o jamiam se jogou de um precipício achando que podia voar<br>-na verdade não foi isso kanon  
>Jabu indica aos três uma área do santuário os três ficam sem compreender jabu então pede que eles olhem atentamente<br>-um buraco, o que tem isso a ver com o jamiam jabu.  
>-acontece ikki que a técnica do mdm deu tão certo que o jamiam acha que é uma ave e agora fica por ai fazendo esse buracos a procura de minhoca e outros bichinhos para comer<br>-que nojo  
>-o pior kanon é que não há como fazê-lo parar a mais de meia hora o mdm esta correndo atrás dele por ai, então minha única saída foi substituir o jamiam pelo alberich.<br>-o alberich – perguntaram os três surpresos  
>-ele mesmo, e você ikki vai substituir o hyoga e você radamantyns substituirá o Isaac.<br>Jabu pega os papeis que trazia com sigo e entrega aos três  
>-esse são os contratos de vocês assinem e deixem lá no improvisado camarim depois se preparem por que vocês logo começaram, agora se me dão licença eu preciso encontrar o miro e os outros desaparecidos para avisá-los da substituição.<br>Jabu parte dali rumo ao coliseu aonde ao chegar presencia uma cena cômica  
>-vamos vocês conseguem<br>Gritava Isaac enquanto dokko desesperadamente tentava correr mais a cada passo pisava na barra do quimono e caia de cara no chão, shura nem andava mais se arrastava.  
>-você são cavaleiros movem-se na velocidade da luz, por tanto mostrem do que são capazes.<br>Continuava o general marina atrás da linha de chegado observado tudo de binóculos infravermelhos que pegara emprestado em uma das doze casas  
>Jabu então aproximasse de hyoga que tentava não rir de tudo aquilo<br>-o que esta havendo com eles hyoga  
>-eles beberam um pouco de mais e aceitaram o desafio do Isaac de cruzar a arena do coliseu o primeiro que chegar ao outro lado onde esta o Isaac ganha<br>-você diz isso assim hyoga com toda essa calma como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo  
>-e o que quer que eu diga?<br>-eu esperava que tivesse mais respeito por eles e evitasse que eles se expusessem dessa maneira  
>-como evitar se o próprio mestre do santuário concorda com tudo isso<br>-shion, ele também esta aqui?  
>-na verdade ele estava<br>So então jabu percebe a presença de seiya aioros e saga no local  
>-seiya o que quer dizer<br>-que ele e o mu se teletrasportara para a linha de chegada há algum tempo  
>-mais lá eu so vi o Isaac<br>-não se preocupem - diz aioros que não deixava de filmar um so momento – o saga disse que os encontraria e cuidaria deles  
>-mas e se... -jabu foi interronpido por uma outra voz de mdm vindo das escadarias<br>-seiya Atena pediu para você subir por que ela gostaria de dançar com você agora que a banda clássica parou de tocar os kanudos vão subir ao palco  
>-mas como se eu e o Isaac estamos aqui ainda<br>-não se preocupe hyoga eu substitui vocês dois e o jamiam,... Por falar nisso você conseguiu pegar ele mdm  
>-o fenrir e seus lobos estão caçando ele sabe como é né cães gostam de brincar de perseguir aves<br>-lobos o fenrir comando os lobos  
>-da na mesma aioros, o importante é que eu não vou perder o ikki o kanon e o radamantyns pagando mico no palco de jeito nenhum então agora que o recado foi dado eu estou indo.<br>-o ikki e o radamantyns irão ao palco?  
>-sim hyoga eles estão substituindo vocês<br>-por que não disse isso logo jabu, espere mdm eu também estou indo.  
>Hyoga avisa Isaac da novidade e ambos partem seiya também sobe já que saori o chamara, aioros é o único que resta no coliseu, mas decide partir também após ver shura e dokko desacordados, após verificar que eles dormem tranquilamente ele parte dali.<br>Nas escadarias totalmente escuras entre a oitava e nona casa os cavaleiros sentem estarem pisando em algo estranho mais ansiosos por ver o papelão que seus amigos irão fazer eles seguem sem se importar.

-bem me deixem dizer que é um prazer estar-mos nos apresentando diante de um publico tão ilustre – seiya e os demais recém chegados ouvem kanon dizendo essas palavras – nos os kanudos faremos o possível para agradá-los  
>-o kanon fala bonito quando quer não acha jabu<br>-é ele esta sendo um pouco educado ate de mais hyoga  
>-em outras palavras ele esta sendo um grande puxa saco, mais ele que nem tente puxar o saco do Poséidon por que esse posto já é do sorento há muito tempo.<br>-silencio pediu aioros eu quero gravar o que o kanon esta dizendo mais com vocês falando alto assim não da  
>Eles ficaram em silencio, apenas ouvindo kanon apresentar os membros da banda que traziam sorento no teclado no lugar de miro e aldebaram na bateria.<br>-essa canção – disse radamantyns que recebera de ikki o microfone e agora se posicionava ao centro do palco – eu quero oferecer a minha namorada pandora com todo o meu amor  
>Ao canto do salão onde estava sentada junto com Perséfone, pandora fica corada.<br>Radamantyns então limpa a garganta enquanto um som de musica tradicional alemã começa a entestar o salão  
>-todo do sapo pula, todo sapo pula,<br>So o sabonete no  
>Todo rato roi, todo rato roi<br>So o rabanete no  
>Toda mãe tem filho, toda a mãe tem filho.<br>So a maionese no  
>Todo...<p>

Ikki toma o microfone de radamantyns e começa ele a cantar  
>-ele é um anjo raio de luz que me guiava<br>A cara de espanto dos presentes mudou para uma cara de satisfação, a voz grave e sensual de ikki era agradável aos ouvidos, vendo que estava agradando ikki encheu-se de coragem e decidiu prosseguir na canção.  
>-ela é um anjo, raio de luz que me guiava, é a mulher que eu esperava, jóia rara esmeralda – nesse momento os olhos de ikki encheram-se de lagrimas e com o voz embargada ele não pode continuar.<br>Sem saberem como resolver a situação kanon, radamantyns e ikki estavam decididos a se retirarem do palco quando alberich se posicionou a frente do palco e apanhou o microfone, por breves momentos o salão ficou em completo silencio, o publico aguardava em suspense qual seria a reação do mais insano dos guerreiros deuses.  
>-ahhh<br>Assim que abriu os lábios uma voz de tenor como a do Pavaroti deixou a garganta de alberich e fez-se ouvir por todo o local  
>-opera – disse saori sorrindo para seiya<br>Alberich então prosseguiu  
>-ahhh tireeeeiiiiii oooo paaaauuuu nooo gaaaatoooo maiiiiissss o gaaatoooo naooo morreeeeuuuu<br>-é saori a opera do gato morto – disse seiya  
>A voz de alberich era ainda mais bonita e envolvente que a de ikki por esse motivo e por temerem se tornar mais um dentre a coleção de corpos que o guerreiro deus possuía, os convidados da festa se quer manifestaram-se todos permaneceram em silencio apreciando a musica, quando essa acabou houve um breve intervalo para que a banda pudesse se reorganizar nesse ínterim os dois italianos do santuário shina e mdm subiram ao palco para cantarem em homenagem aos noivos a musica "vivo por ela" (em italiano).<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

-não sabia que vocês cantavam tão bem  
>Disse kanon se aproximando novamente no palco após terem organizado uma nova seleção de musicas<br>-vocês nunca pensaram em formarem uma dupla não  
>-cobra e caranguejo não combinam - disse bado se aproximando com uma rosa que entregou a shina<br>-acho que cobra e tigre também não - disse o guerreiro deus de melenas vermelhas  
>-alberich, pretende voltar a cantar aquela musica por que se for me avise para poder tapar os meus ouvidos.<br>-agora já sei como torturá-lo enquanto você estiver preso na couraça ametista bado  
>-eu nunca me deixaria ser preso por...<br>Bado para de falar quando shina cai em seus braços desacordada  
>-ei Dom Juan onde conseguiu a rosa – perguntou ikki olhando a flor fixamente<br>-um amigo seu me cedeu ela por quê?  
>-primeiro Afrodite não é meu amigo, colega talvez e segundo, não se sentiu mal ao pegar a rosa, seus sentidos não ficaram turvados?<br>-não... por que deveria?  
>Ikki se aproximou bem de bado e só então percebeu a quantidade de roupas que ele estava vestindo<br>-entendo por que a rosa não te afetou, você parece um guarda-roupas ambulante, me responda por que tanta roupa?  
>-é que quando eu morava sozinho quase não tinha com o que me vestir<br>-e agora que tem o que vestir, quer usar tudo de uma vez - diz alberich provocando bado.  
>-a conversa parece de fato muito interessante mais agora é hora dos kanudos continuarem a tocar, já é tarde e os convidados já começam a ir embora, por tanto se apresem por que ao menos uma musica decente vocês tem de tocar.<br>-tudo bem jabu mais antes nós tocaremos a musica de nossa própria autoria  
>-como quiserem agora vão<p>

-com licença – bado se aproxima de jabu com shina em seus braços – há algum lugar onde eu possa deixá-la descansando  
>-os quartos do templo de Atena estão em reforma mais tenho certeza que alguma das doze casas esta aberta, eu ate poderia ir junto mais infelizmente se me afastar eles vão acabar fazendo alguma bobagem.<br>-não se preocupe eu me viro sozinho obrigado  
>Bado se retira do salão e segue com shina rumo aos doze templos abaixo, as quatro primeiras casas peixes, aquário, capricórnio e sagitário estavam fechadas porem a próxima casa escorpião tinha as portas abertas.<br>Preocupando-se somente com o bem estar da amazona ele adentrou o interior da casa chegando a um grandioso porem modesto quarto, pois a amazona adormecida na cama, sendo um perfeito cavalheiro não se deteve por muito tempo no quarto apenas o período necessário para escrever um bilhete onde explicava o ocorrido e do por que da presença da amazona ali, bado então se retira da oitava casa.  
>-bado<br>-shido o que houve  
>-bado enfim o encontrei eu preciso da sua ajuda meu irmão - disse o guerreiro deus apoiando-se no irmão frente à saída da casa de escorpião onde bado pretendia montar guarda<br>-o que houve com você para estar todo rasgado desse jeito shido  
>-eu ate que não estou tão mal deveria ver como ficou o general marina de sckila ele ta todo estourado, falta pedaço de orelha, tira de pele um horror.<br>-mais o que foi, há algum animal selvagem pelo santuário.  
>-quase isso, acontece que o fenrir bebeu um pouco alem da conta e esta atacando todo mundo feito um lobo raivoso, eu fui acompanhar uma aspirante a amazona ate a casa dela, quando voltava para a festa ouvi um grito quando cheguei perto fenrir estava agarrado na canela do general sckila tentei controlá-lo e o resultado você pode ver, por sorte escapei com vida.<br>-e onde esta o lobo agora  
>-depois de desmaiar o general, ele disse que iria caçar nova vitimas.<br>-essa não, precisamos voltar para o salão e avisar a todos.  
>-vamos sim meu irmão mais eu vou precisa de ajuda, ate por que acho que quebrei algumas costelas.<br>-eu te ajudo vamos

Interior da casa de escorpião

-pelos deuses nunca havia sentido tanta dor depois de ter bebido um pouco alem da conta, por sorte o banho me ajudou a curar o porre - miro termina de secar o cabelo e ainda envolto na segunda tolha que trazia ao redor da cintura, fitasse no espelho do banheiro - so gostaria de saber por que esses hematomas parecem tanto com pés, olha tem um que ate parece à sola do sapato do aioria, tem o nome dele e tudo, igualzinho como no sapato... De. le, espera um pouco ele não se atreveu a ...não ...não o aioria.  
>Miro confrontava-se com a triste verdade de que enquanto esteve caído nas escadarias entre escorpião e sagitário fora pisado por muitos de seus amigos, decepcionado pela falta de consideração de seus companheiros encaminhou-se para cama sem sequer acender a luz, afinal a luz do abajur iluminava o quarto, ainda que fracamente.<br>-ai, o que? Onde? ... O que esta fazendo aqui miro  
>-eu é que pergunto isso shina, o que faz em minha casa e mais em minha cama, depois de ter me dito tantas vezes que isso nunca aconteceria eu cheguei ate a perder as esperanças, mas...<br>-mas nada, eu não estou aqui por que quero na verdade a ultima coisa que me lembro era de ter recebido uma rosa do bado.  
>-acho que dom Juan das neves deve ter te dado uma das rosas do Afrodite<br>-mais isso não explica por que estou aqui  
>-simples shina é o seu destino estar aqui - miro aproveitando a pouca claridade do quarto envolve a cintura de shina a trazendo para junto de si, fazendo o delicado corpo da amazona estremecer ao se chocar com o viril corpo dele – por que lutar contra o destino shina.<br>-miro o que...  
>Ela não pode continuar, os lábios de miro a impediam, tentou a principio resistir mais não pode então decidiu render-se logo aos encantos do escorpião afinal quem melhor do que miro para ajudá-la a esquecer de vez seiya por tanto decidiu seguir a letra o ditado que diz:<br>"Se não pode derrotar o inimigo, una-se a ele". 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

-nos queremos nos desculpar por tanta demora mais agora vocês terão a honra de nos ouvir cantar - disse kanon alegremente  
>-mais antes... -interrompe seiya surgindo em meio ao salão e caminhando para o palco onde subiu e pegou o microfone...- eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras<br>Seiya limpa a garganta e tira do bolso um pequeno papel  
>-saori... -ele sorriu um pouco nervoso com todos os olhares sobre si mais o sorriso de saori o acalmou e ele recomeçou.<br>SAORI!  
>Ainda é difícil acreditar que estamos aqui, que os deuses nos permitiram viver um dia a mais, todas as vezes que eu cai foi a sua voz, a lembrança do se olhar que me ajudou a me levantar, a viver.<br>Às vezes saori eu realmente havia pensado em desistir, as deusas do destino pareciam estar contra nós mais então me lembrava que mesmo que o mundo todo estivesse contra mim, você e nossos amigos estavam ao meu lado e isso me dava forças, nunca foi por um pedido dos deuses nem por saber que você me esperava que eu lutei e segui adiante o motivo para que jamais me deixa-se vencer é por egoísmo.  
>Egoísmo?<br>Sim, puro egoísmo meu por que eu desejava somente vê-la novamente, saber que estava viva, mais não estava preocupada com a vida de Atena e sim a sua da qual depende também a minha.  
>Pra que adianta Tentar compreender Prever o que vai acontecer?<br>A paz que você me faz sentir me ajuda há sonhar todo dia pouco a pouco você me ajuda a me levantar, me ajuda a viver contando o tempo, contando as horas, esperando para te ver, eu nunca vou esquecer, sem você não consigo sobreviver, sem você não sei pra onde ir, por que ou por quem lutar, minha vida é apenas um conjunto de notas que o seu amor transforma em canção.  
>Saori é o amor, o seu amor que faz renasce vida após vida, e esse tão grandioso amor que tenho por você que me faz viver.<p>

You are my reason to be

Você é a minha razão de existir

Seiya deixou o microfone de lado e abraçou saori que enfrente ao improvisado palco chorava emocionada, bem como as mulheres ali presentes.  
>A um canto aioria secou uma lagrima que descia pelo rosto de Marin emociona por ver o grande homem que seiya se tornara<br>-não chore Marin venha eu tenho uma surpresa para você  
>-aonde vai me levar aioria<br>-confie em mim  
>-sempre confiei<br>Aioria e Marin deixam o salão  
>-Marin eu não sabia que gostava tanto de poesia<br>-toda mulher gosta de poesia aioria  
>-um dia fiz um poema para você mais não ficou bom então eu me convenci que não sou poeta, por isso me desculpa Marin mais eu nunca vou poder lhe dizer coisa bonitas como as que seiya disse para a saori.<br>-e como era a poema aioria, declama ele para mim.  
>-não Marin é muito feio e nem fazia lógica na época era mais um monte de versos bobos<br>-você se lembra dos versos  
>-não tenho como esquecê-lo o miro fez ate um outro poema em cima daquele que eu fiz<br>-e como era aioria, me diz -Marin beijou os lábios do cavaleiro de leão e sorriu de modo significativo- se o poema for bom eu ate posso te dar um premio.  
>-que premio?<br>-o que você quiser  
>Ele beijou Marin, ao se separarem aioria fitou as estrelas e envergonhado começou.<p>

-Quando olho nos teus olhos  
>Sinto vontade de chorar,<br>Não sei se é por amizade  
>Ou por medo de te amar.<p>

Marin o abraça cobrindo-o de beijos  
>-é lindo aioria<br>-verdade você gostou  
>-muito,... Mas estou curiosa para saber o que o miro fez com o seu lindo poema<br>-ele fez um outro poema  
>-qual<br>-bem... - aioria ficou em duvida mais por fim resolveu falar... – o poema ficou assim

Quando sinto uma dor de barriga  
>Chega ate a faltar ar,<br>Não sei se é lombriga  
>Ou vontade de cagar,<p>

-a sua é melhor  
>Os dois beijaram-se e seguiram seu caminho <p>


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

-A terra precisa da chuva,  
>A rosa precisa do espinho,<br>Ninguém pode existir neste mundo  
>Vivendo sozinho<p>

Kanon começava a cantar

-amigo é uma jóia rara,  
>Não se compra em qualquer lugar,<br>É uma jóia guardada na alma  
>De que sabe amar<p>

Falou radamantyns

-na alegria quando é para sorrir,  
>Na tristeza quando é pra chorar,<br>Uma amigo é a força que leva você a lutar

Cantou ikki emocionado, nesse momento para surpresa geral alberich se aproximou dos demais com o microfone na mao.

-no momento em que a solidão,  
>Faz silencio no seu coração,<br>Sempre tem um amigo trazendo carinho nas mãos

Os cantores encheram seus pulmões de ar prestes a cantar o refrão, mais nesse momento não foi à voz deles que se fez ouvir pelo salão e sim um uivo infernal vindo de fora, e no instante seguinte tudo mergulhou na mais profunda escuridão.  
>Saori correu para junto da janela e sobre a fraca luz do luar vislumbrou o santuário escurecido<br>-todas as luzes foram apagadas  
>Disse ela aflita voltando para junto do noivo<br>-eu sabia que não havia sido uma boa ideia trocarmos a luz das tochas por lâmpadas elétricas  
>-esta reclamando do que mdm sem eletricidade você não poderia assistir seu bingo pela TV<br>-e nem você shura  
>-não é pelo bingo mais pelas mulheres que apresentam o programa, saga.<br>-o programa do bingo não é ruim ele ensinou o aioria a contar  
>Diz aioros se certificando que a bateria da câmera não havia acabado<br>-então é isso!  
>-isso o que saga? –perguntou aldebaram que ouvira parte da conversa<br>-bem - saga hesitou um pouco – vocês sabem como o aioria é estourado, certo dia eu tive uma reunião com ele a respeito disso, e ao termino eu o aconselhei a contar ate dez para se acalmar, antes de agir mais nunca entendi por que não deu certo com o aioria esse método mais agora eu sei afinal, ele não deve saber ao certo a ordem dos números.  
>Aioros então deu um sorriso meio amarelo<br>-eu estou trabalhando nisso  
>-então embora conheça os números o aioria não sabe contar?<br>-sabe aldebaram, mais digamos que ele faz isso do seu próprio jeito.  
>-e como seria esse jeito aioros<br>Perguntou seiya curioso  
>-zero um, zero cinco, zero nove, doze, rasos vinte, e assim por diante.<br>-pobre aioria - diz saori em um suspiro  
>Outro uivo é ouvido mais desta vez vem seguido por gritos desesperados<br>-cachorro louco, ou melhor, lobo louco, lobo louco, salve-se quem puder.  
>- Shido não é para tanto<br>Bado repreendeu o irmão enquanto ambos passavam pela casa de peixes seguindo fenrir que saltava pelas montanha rumo ao salão do mestre  
>-eles precisam se salvar<br>-o que ferir poderá fazer a eles além de feri-los um pouco  
>-é mais parece que você é o único bado a não se importar em levar alguns garras do lobo assassino<br>Diz o guerreiro deus a seu irmão indicando as escadarias à cima deles que os conduziriam diretamente a sala do mestre e por onde nesse momento descia as presas os convidados da festa  
>-o seiya vai matá-lo e com razão, por ter estragado a festa de noivado dele.<br>-não sou eu a estragar essa festa mais o fenrir, ele é quem enlouqueceu.  
>Bado deu de ombros<br>-não acho que essa festa fosse durar ainda por muito tempo mesmo - diz shido  
>-venha vamos ver onde o fenrir esta e nos certificar-mos que ele não ir atacar mais ninguém<br>No salão de festa quase vazio restava poucos convidados, kanon, mdm, aioros que a um canto tentavam não rir de toda aquela cômica situação, seiya seguravam saori que desmaiará quando ferir apareceu possesso, no outro canto do salão Poséidon e mentis estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que pareciam nem ter percebido a chegada e os estragos feito por fenrir, e Hilda que estava parada junto à porta dos fundos do salão visivelmente preocupada.  
>-princesa Hilda a senhorita esta bem<br>-bado, shido!  
>-princesa... -ambos se ajoelham - fenrir enlouqueceu, o seguimos ate aqui no intuito de dete-lo mais vejo que chegamos tarde demais, nos perdoe princesa.<br>-shido felizmente fenrir não feriu ninguém zigfried o deteve quando ele tentou atacar um dos convidados e nesse momento ambos estão lá fora, o marina de kraken foi com eles.  
>-princesa não acha que drogado ele se tornaria ainda mais perigoso<br>Hilda e shido olham confusos para bado  
>-o marina do craque não foi com eles<br>-kraken o mostro do mar, bado.  
>-a ta eu pensei que... A esquece o que eu pensei, mais fico contente em saber que fenrir não é um dependente químico.<br>-bado quietinho ta  
>Diz shido decepcionado com a falta de cultura do irmão<br>-tudo resolvido princesa podemos retornar para asgard em paz  
>-zigfried e o fenrir?<br>-eu dou minha palavra –diz Isaac adentrando o recinto- de que falo com Atena, e amanha mesmo fenrir estará em asgard são e salvo.  
>-sendo assim- Hilda se aproxima de seiya- como ela esta?<br>-desacordada, mais não se preocupe princesa Hilda pode ir tranqüila eu cuidarei da saori.  
>-sim, e seiya, por favor, espero que saori e você possam nos desculpar, a mim e ao meu guerreiro por ter arruinado a sua festa de noivado.<br>-não se preocupe com isso, já foi ate um milagre que a festa tenha durado ate agora depois de tudo o que houve.  
>-e o que houve seiya?<br>Seiya deu um sorriso forçado mediante a pergunta de zigfried, afinal contar sobre as loucuras que os cavaleiros de ouro haviam feito seria expor eles ao ridículo.  
>-nada que já não tenha sido resolvido<br>-sendo assim boa noite e mais uma vez obrigada pelo convite  
>-saori e eu é que agradecemos a vossa presença e a dos guerreiros deuses<br>Hilda e seus guerreiros deixaram o salão do mestre  
>-nem acredito que vou fazer isso<br>Disse Isaac passando por seiya seguindo rumo ao local onde estavam mentis e Poséidon  
>-hum hum<br>Resmungou ele tentando chamar a atenção dos dois, mais ambos pareciam ignorá-lo.  
>–hum hum<br>Ele tentou novamente e novamente, e novamente ate a exaustão, por fim a pouca paciência que tinha se esgotou.  
>-a sereia é um travesti<br>Poséidon se afastou dela o mais rápido que pode e surpreso encarou Isaac  
>-como pode deixar que eu...<br>Isaac sorriu a Poséidon pode perceber que o que ele dissera a pouco não era verdade  
>-perdoe-me por mentir para o senhor imperador mais foi à única maneira de chamar a vossa atenção<br>-e o que quer  
>-avisar que a festa acabou<br>-sendo assim retornemos ao templo submarino  
>Poséidon disse essa palavra fitando a bela loira a sua frente e Isaac mais uma vez se amaldiçoou por morar perto do templo de Poséidon,<br>-eu... Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco por aqui ajudando na limpeza  
>-como queira Isaac de kraken<br>Poséidon oferta seu braço a namorada - vamos  
>-sim meu senhor<br>Os dois deixam o salão  
>-espero que aquele sangue suga que o hyoga chama de mestre tenha se embriagado e caído de bêbado em algum lugar assim poderei dormir na casa dele<br>-a quem você esta chamando de sangue suga Isaac?  
>O general estremece ao ouvir a voz de Camus atrás de si<br>-eu... Eu... Ah eu não... não  
>Isaac se cala ao ouvir o riso de mdm e aioros, ao virar as costas ele vê kanon atrás de si.<br>-mais eu pesei que fosse  
>-o Camus,<br>-é a voz era dele.  
>-o kanon usou uma ilusão so para poder-mos rir da sua cara de assustado - diz mdm<br>-a noite rendeu muitas risada mais nenhuma aza ração, o que acha de vir conosco e aprender o que é uma festa de verdade?  
>Isaac encara kanon<br>-é melhor que ficar ouvindo o casal de coelhos no templo do mar!  
>-eu vou com vocês<br>Assim kanon, mdm aioros e Isaac se retiram deixando o casal de noivos sozinhos, seiya então aproxima seus lábios do ouvido de saori e sorri antes de sussurrar.  
>-eu disse que dar ao fenrir a bebida santa do deba iria deixá-lo louco<br>Saori abre os olhos lentamente  
>-como sabia que ele ficava assim quando bebia?<br>-o thor deixou escapar essa informação quando estava bebendo com o aldebaram  
>Saori abraçou seiya que a beijou ardentemente<br>-nossa festa de noivado foi um desastre  
>Seiya sorriu, e saori pode perceber nos olhos dele um brilho que não havia antes.<br>-a festa pode ter sido um desastre mais eu garanto que, o que esta por vir agora não será.  
>-e o que esta por vir agora?<br>Disse saori com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios  
>-você não imagina?<br>Num rápido movimento seiya a traz para junto de si colando seu corpo ao dela, e após um prolongado beijo a toma nos braços conduzindo-a aos aposentos de Atena.  
>- eu amo você seiya<br>- e eu a amo saori

Epílogo

No quarto saori vai ao banheiro vestir algo mais confortável enquanto seiya vai apanhar algumas velas, já que todo o santuário estava na semi-escuridão, ele demora mais que o desejado procurando as velas, quando volta ao quarto e acende uma delas vê saori deitada na cama, com a cabeça coberta deixando a amostra somente seus belos cabelos lilases.  
>Seiya se aproxima, subindo na cama pelo lado oposto ele apanha algumas mechas dos cabelos dela e leva aos lábios, sussurrando juras de amor ele se aproxima de onde julga ser o ouvido dela.<br>-eu te amo saori  
>Nesse momento seiya se sente preso por fortes braços enquanto seu olfato é impregnado pelo forte cheiro de bebida<br>-seiya era isso que estava por vir, você pretendia me trair com o mu.  
>-saori não é nada disso<br>-seiya eu te odeio, por que não me disse logo que você é gay, por que brincou comigo assim, será que nunca poderá me perdoar pelas coisas horríveis que te fiz passar no passado.  
>Seiya se liberta dos braços de mu e corre atrás de saori so a alcançando quando ela se aproximava da porta<br>-saori eu não sei o que o mu faz no quarto, eu pensei devido à escuridão que ele fosse você por isso me aproximei.  
>-e as juras que disse a ele<br>-todas eles são para você  
>-todas<br>-sim  
>Saori o abraça e o beija<br>-me desculpe, mais acho que a nossa noite também será um desastre.  
>Saori o beija novamente sorrindo<br>-não será não  
>-mas como se o mu<br>-eu sei de um quarto que já esta reformado  
>-então o que estamos esperando<br>Eles se beijam e rumam para lá  
>O dia começava a raiar quando saga consegue tirar shion de cima da arvore para a qual ele se teletrasportara, no caminho rumo as doze casa vê uma figura deixar a ala das amazonas.<br>-shaka  
>-saga ! <p>


End file.
